Just Another One-Shot Extended
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: She was waiting. Waiting for...? She thought she knew, but now, she wasn't so sure. Now that she had him, she decided she wanted something else. Even if that meant furthering her own pain and depression. Whatever, anything to make the short, auburn haired, freckle faced, adorkable boy happy. Now, if she could just get that Frost boy to stop dropping by at the WORST possible moments


**Oh hey, look at that. I extended it! Thanks so much for all your support and stuff. I really did like writing this, and when you guys asked for it to be longer, I just HAD to. So, here it is.**

**Also, big shout out to my two favorite fanfictioners, Honey and Merel. Both played their parts in making this story possible. (Even though Merel just mostly distracted me from getting it done.)**

**On with the story!**

**...**

**Let's start out with the beginning, how everything REALLY started. Let's start a few days before her death.**

**...**

How about no? This has to be the dumbest thing she has ever done in her whole life. But, even as she stands there, she can't help but think she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Come on baby, come here." she cooed softly to the black bird. "Come on back here to mommy."

It was still too injured to fly. That didn't stop it from trying to do so anyways, though.

It ruffled it's feathers and took another step back, towards the edge.

"No, baby come on, I'm not going to hurt you." she whispered, inching just a little bit closer to the shaking animal.

It stared back at her for a few more moments before finally slowly making its way towards her.

"That's it my little pigeon, come here." She cooed softly. It stumbles into her waiting hands and she quickly made her way back inside the apartment.

...

The next day, she found herself again trying to coax the injured raven back inside.

"Come on baby, you need to stop doing this." She grumbled, stretching out for her little baby.

It cawed at her, but went back anyways.

...

It wasn't until two day after that she fell off, curling herself around the small black animal to keep it from getting even more hurt.

She didn't even feel it when she hit the ground with a heartbreaking thud.

She didn't even feel it when her world fell away from her and darkness surrounded her.

* * *

She woke up several years later, staring up at the dark moon handing above her.

"Your name is Void Black." He told her then. "Go to Aster Bunnymund. He will help you."

She did as she was told and asked the wind to take her home. She didn't know why she asked, she just did. She had no idea what she was doing as the wind picked her up and carried her home.

"Who the blazes are you?" A thick gravelly aussy voice asked her when she arrived.

"The moon told me my name was Void." She answered, looking down. He looked her over and smiled brightly.

"Its been a long while since we had a new autumn spirit." He mumbled softly.

...

It took her just over a human year to own up to her powers. By then, she had met and made friends with a winter spirit that could shape-shift, and an autumn spirit that still couldn't fly.

"Hey! How's it hanging Queenie?" Her blond idiot of a friend asked, her legs dangling haphazardly over a branch as she hung upside down.

"So funny, Merel. You just crack me up." Void replied with a smile. She flew up to sit next to her friend.

"No, you're the funny one. I'm the queen of sass!" Merel shouted, flying back upright.

"You dork."

"I know. I just woke up today and thought 'today I'm gonna be the biggest dork ever.' so here we are."

Void rolled her eyes and smiled again when another autumn spirit came walking up.

"Hey guys! I was just walking by and saw you guys." he shouted up at the two girls. His hair swished around his face as he waved up at them.

"I'm here too!" another winter spirit shouted from the air. He descended down to stand next to the other boy and smiled up at Void.

"Can we come up?"

"You can, Hic. Frost can go fuck himself." Void said, sneering at the winter spirit. Merel slapped her across the face and rolled her eyes.

"She's still pissed you froze over her house." Merel explained, motioning for them both to join them.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever, Jack."

* * *

The fight was on. It was a strange fight, that was for sure.

"Come on, Jack! Just join us already!" The dark fearling shouted over the winds the winter spirit was throwing towards him.

"I will never do it!" He shouted back. Hiccup stood beside him, trying to aid him in anyway he could. Void was flying by in the midst of the fight and landed on the other side of Jack.

"What's going on?" she asked no one and everyone. Jack turned and smiled slightly at her.

"Just Pitch being a dick again." he muttered.

"I am not a dick!" The dark shadowy figure screamed. "Who's you're friend, Jack?" he asked, motioning to Void.

"No one that concerns you!" he shouted back. The shadow drifted closer to her and she just looked at it curiously.

"This is Pitch?" she asked the winter spirit. He nodded tightly and she tilted her head to one side. "Weird."

"What is your name, little autumn spirit?" the shadow whispered.

"My name? Void." she responded. "Void Black."

...

Pitch left. He didn't come back for a very long time. And when he did, he wasn't there for Jack anymore.

"I have been watching you." he whispered to her, smiling when she tilted her head to the side. "You belong with me. In my kingdom. Not here, with these idiots." he whispered.

She stared up at him for a while, not saying anything.

"Join me. They don't want you here. You only cause problems here." he was still whispering to her.

"I...but...Merel and Hiccup." she mumbled, glancing behind her at the two in question. They stared back at her, worry and sadness swimming in their eyes.

"You almost killed the girl...four times. Do you really think they still want you to be here? You can't even control you're powers sometimes!"

"But...I told her I was sorry. I didn't mean to..." she sobbed quietly.

"But you still almost killed her. You even hurt the boy! He will never be able to fly now." he sneered at her.

"That's not true...they said if he worked really hard, he would be able to learn again..." she mumbled, staring at her feet.

"You don't really believe them, do you?"

"No..."

"Then come with me. To where you belong."

* * *

Don't ask her why, but she followed him. He went with him to the Nightmare Realm. It was stupid and she almost wished she hadn't the moment she did.

Almost.

She just, felt more like she belonged there. In the darkness.

Like that was where she had belonged all along. Like that was where she had been meant to be.

It was silly to think, really, but whatever. Not like she really cared.

The darkness had always called out for her. Always tempted her to do...things.

Dark magic was her forte. She was good at it, really good.

The days past by in blurs. Big blurs of black and white and grey. And the ever-present blood red moon looming over the Night Realm.

It didn't take her long to master her powers. To perfect them. Make herself even stronger than her so called 'father'.

She even got to the point where she started exploring outside the realm again.

Her guise always hung over her, but she grew to love it. In a matter of sense.

But things never stay the same long.

...

She started getting bored of his ruler status. He was always so goddamn bossy to her!

It was high time someone showed him his place.

"This is stupid." She mumbled, rolling her eyes and turning to leave.

"Get back here this instant, young lady!" Pitch yelled after her. She let out a huff of air and shot him straight throw the chest with a deep red thorn.

"I grow tired of your bossy behavior, Pitch. Make way for the new ruler." She shoved him down to his knees and smiled. "You will not live much longer, dear father."

* * *

True to her word, he died a few days later in the cells near her bedroom chambers.

...

The new queen was no less an angry ball of hate than she was before.

But light started shining back into her life one eve.

"Merel? What in the bloody fuck are you doing here?" Void shouted, staring the winter spirit down.

"Came to see if it was all true. I had to see for myself." She shrugged. "You changed."

"Noted. Now leave." The queen gestured to the window, before turning to leave herself.

"Why would I do that, oh mighty Queen of Night?" Merels voice stopped the dark spirit in her tracks.

"Don't sass me." Void grumbled, looking at the winter spirits bare feet before glaring at her own.

"But isn't that who you are? Just like I am the queen of sass?"

"I said leave!"

"Come on Queenie, where's that lovable wonder turtle when I need her?"

The old nickname struck something deep inside the dark spirit. Something she thought she had forgotten.

Crimson tears drifted down her face and hit the floor.

"Hey, no. No don't cry." Merel walked slowly over to the other and wrapped her arms around her once best friend.

...

Many nights were spent arguing over stupid things, sharing stories, painting nails, beating each other up, and that one time they decided to have a little fun.

"Come on! Just do it already! You're already dead, so what can it hurt?" Merel pushed her friend just ever so slightly

closer to the edge.

"Everything. I still feel pain." Void grumbled, standing stock still.

"Its just a short jump. Besides, you can always fly away if it gets too ruff for you."

"No, fuck that noise, I'm strong as all motherfuck."

"Then just do it already!"

Void took a deep breath, closed her eyes, gripped the board just a little bit tighter, and took the plunge.

Dumbest idea ever.

...

One particular night landed the dark Queen in a tree all too familiar.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A deep, rumbling voice sounded from the tangled willow limbs.

"Jack...nothing. Just wandering around. Thought I would stop by here." Her voice wavered slightly and she rubbed at her face to rid herself of the blood stained tears.

"What's up Void?"

"I'm a horrible monster, Jack." She mumbled. He jumped slightly.

"Well yes, but that's not all that new." he snorted, still hovering a safe distance from the girl.

"I almost killed him...it really could have ended this time." she sobbed, ignoring his obvious jab at her.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"But what if he won't be?! It would be all my fault! I just can't control it anymore! I just can't!"

* * *

One particular night landed the dark Queen in a tree all too familiar. One old willow tree that was slowly starting to fall under the spell of her death always looming over it.

She feared it might not last. Even though she knew it would be fine.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A deep, rumbling voice sounded from the tangled willow limbs.

"Frost...nothing. Just wandering around. Thought I would stop by here." Her voice wavered slightly and she rubbed at her face to rid herself of the blood stained tears.

"What's up Void?"

"I'm a horrible monster, Jack." She mumbled. He jumped slightly.

"Yes, that's nothing new."

"I almost killed him...it really could have ended this time." she mumbled, looking down at the ground and rubbing at her bloody-tear stained face.

"He's fine. I promise. I was just over there to check up on him." Frost shrugged, twirling his staff from side to side.

"How are you two doing, anyways?" she asked, trying to find a change of subject.

"P-pretty good, I think." he stuttered out.

"Have you made any progress?" she rolled her eyes, already knowing the answer but asking it anyways.

"Not really...but I'm working at it."

"So, you're not dong anything, you mean."

"Just shut up."

* * *

**Hey, here's this part again...you probably remember this part, but read it again anyways. I redid it a little**

**...**

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried the plump pink flesh until it was sore and hurting. Of course, that didn't faze the black-clad teen as she pulled her hood over her dark brown hair. She glanced up at the blood-red moon shinning through the window, a long-forgotten fire still kindling in her eyes.

It was nearing that time of the year again. The time when she would once again, hide in the comforting darkness of her room and cry until it was all over. This would be year 5. The fifth year of her doing this to herself.

In just a few more days, she would lock herself away from the world and cry until no more tears fell. Even thinking about it made her heart clench. In just a few short days, it would be the 26. The day HE had showed up in her life. The day light filled er world for the first time.

The day that now only brings pain and sadness to a girl who once had everything.

But for now, let us travel back to that lovely day, the day her world changed.

...

She leaned back on her hands, dark eyes staring up at the stars. She sighed, perfectly content in relishing in the darkness surrounding her. Little did she know, a boy of only 13 would stumble upon her that very night.

Said boy came running through the forest and almost past the willow she took reminiscing comfort in. He was breathing heavily as he came closer.

She smiled to herself, thinking how fun it would be to scare the young boy by looking into his nightmares and making them real.

Would he have a fear of spiders? Maybe heights? Clowns, probably. Everyone fucking hates clowns for some reason. He might even have even darker fears. Or maybe he has stupid ones. He looks like the kind to fear everything.

Her smile quickly faded when he stopped very suddenly and turned to look up at her.

"Who are you?" He asked, his breathing now somewhat normal. She froze, wide eyed and confused.

"You see me? But how?" She had never been seen before... So naturally, her joy couldn't be contained, much to her dismay. She internally berated herself for being happy about this. Her father always said such feeling were useless and taxing on the mind.

"How could i miss someone so beautiful?" His voice brought her from her thoughts and she felt her heart skip several beats.

Her heart? She hadn't felt that thing move in years! Years that probably could have been spent doing something better than what she HAD been doing.

Heat rose to her face as she stared down at the boy before her. He was amazingly attractive to her, now that she took the time to look him over.

He had dark blond hair that hung in his face, ever so slightly. Freckles dotted haphazardly about his skin. He had ocean blue eyes with a sort of green haze laced around them.

Looks weren't the only thing she found perfect about the boy before her. He had a way of holding himself, of speaking that made her whole being want to get to know him better.

"What is your name?" She asked finally. He returned her stare and climbed up the tree is sit next to her. He extended his hand and smiled.

"Jack." Was his only reply.

She took his hand in hers hesitantly. The moment their fingers intertwined, she vowed to never let him go. Never let him see the darkness that was the world, and to never let him know who she was meant to be. What she WAS.

That, in turn, would be the end of her.

* * *

Conversations started pretty easily, for the most part. There were only a few times when they would argue over things that seemed so trivial, but she would enjoy their banter nonetheless.

"Clear is NOT a colour!" she shouted at him, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"It is too! I swear it is!" he shouted back, full on grinning at her.

"Goddamn it Jack it is not a motherfucking colour you piece of shit." she mumbled. She lowered her shoulders anyways and sat down next to him.

"Void, I'm telling you it is."

...

"Why do you hate me, Void?" He asked one day. She jumped and stared confused at him.

"What? Where'd that come from?" she raised an eyebrow questioningly. He looked to the ground and shrugged.

"I was just thinking about things." he still refused to look back at her.

"I don't hate you." 'I could never hate someone I love as much as I love you.'

"You don't? It seems kinda like you do..."

"Jack, baby, I'm sorry. I don't try to." she mumbled, letting the stupid nickname slip out before she could stop herself. She tried to play if off as nothing, but her face burned with her mistake.

"I asked you not to call me that." He said, a smile and light blush betraying him.

"You love it." She smiled sweetly at him when he looked away.

She was falling again. Falling hard in love.

* * *

Hiccup wanted to met him. He had heard so much about the human, he wanted to meet him.

"This is the scrawny like thing that captured your heart, huh?" Merel mused, circling the shorter boy.

"He looks weird." Hiccup stated, looking him over from his perch on the willow tree.

"Hiccup!" Void shouted, pushing him over slightly.

"Void, why are they staring at me like that?"

"Don't worry, sweety, we'll keep you safe from the dark Queen." Merel joked, wrapping her long arms around the frazzled human.

"Merel, come on. Quit bothering the kid." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes when she pouted back.

"Your stupid puppy eyes won't work on him." Void sang.

"But they work on you." Merel shot back, sticking out her tongue and lifting the human off the ground. "Hey! Stop squirming so much!"

"Put me down!"

"Jack, loosen up. She just giving you a lift." Void shooshed.

"Yeah, what SHE said."

* * *

The four were inseparable. Spending most of their time together. Always meeting at the same willow tree every week. Sometimes more than that.

...

She was waiting. Waiting for...? Jack. She had to keep reminding herself that. She never was one with much patients. But, she did love the blond idiot with stars splattered across his skin. The boy who had just turned 15 last week. Her age. The age she died. So, she would wait. Wait for the one her heart belongs to.

"Hey you." He shouted once he was close to her tree. She looked up and smiled, feeling the familiar rise of heat to her face.

"Hey." She whispered back.

He smiled and climbed up to sit beside her. He rested his hand next hers, without them touching. Her stomach was doing back flips and she tried to calm the heart racing in her chest.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something..." He started, his voice barely above a whisper. His cheeks lit up in an adorable way that made her smile again.

"Ask away, pigeon."

He smiled at the nickname and she took his small hand in hers. She intertwined their fingers and marveled at how soft his freckled digits were.

"Will you...will you stay? Stay with me, I mean." He whispered finally. She froze, dark eyes snapping up to look at him. He looked away from her, his freckled checks flushing a lovely shade of red.

"Of course." She answered, somewhat a little too loudly. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"I mean...like, date me?" His question startled her. She had never been anyone's girlfriend. But, she already knew she was in love with the boy...so...

"Yes." She said with a bright smile. Her eyes darkened a second later and her smile turned into a frown. "I have to show you something..." She whispered before letting her guise drop finally.

Instead of long stringy black hair, it fell in wavy wisps around her face. Her long, clawed hands shortened and became dull. Her eyes lighted to a hazel and when she smiled at him finally, her teeth were no longer pointed, but dull.

"Woah..." He stared at her, taking in every detail. Her face was ablaze under his eyes. She was embarrassed, because she had never shown anyone her true form. Except her father, but he hated it.

"I'm not...ugly?" She asked tentatively. When she was human, she had been told she wasn't all that pretty and she feared he would think the same. Her question came as a surprise to him, though. His cheeks flushed again and he looked away from her.

She recoiled, taking her hand back and letting the guise back up. She turned away from him and tried not to let her hurt show.

"Void, I think you're beautiful...why would think you were ugly?" He asked quickly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She turned into the hug and cried into his neck.

"Because they always did. Father said I looked prettier with my guise...so I never took it off. You're the only person I've ever shown myself to." her voice started out wobbly with tears, and faded into a whisper towards the end. The red ting on her face never faded.

He shook his head then, letting his arms around her shoulders drop to her waist, leaned just a little closer to her.

"Void, I-"

"Andra." she interrupted him suddenly. He looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"My human name was Andra." she muttered. He smiled at her and took her face in his hands.

"Can I call you that now?" he asked carefully, staring into her now hazel again eyes. She smiled back at him and nodded.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted them both from the branch. He let a yelp of joy and surprise before tightened his grip around her neck.

"Please do." she breathed out her answer, realizing how extremely close they were. She suddenly had the very strong urge to press her (rather large) lips to his soft-looking (and slightly smaller) pink ones.

Her eyes flitted closed as she leaned every so slightly towards him. He knew what was about to happen and smiled before closing his eyes and leaning closer-

"Void?" a deep voice called from somewhere next them. Her eyes snapped open and she instantly put up her guise. She gently pushed Jack away from her before facing the winter spirit that interrupted them.

"Frost." she bit out harshly. He let out a laugh and flouted a little closer. His white hair flitted about his pale face and he smiled kindly to Jack.

"What is a princess such as yourself doing this far from home, Void?" Frost asked, turning back to face her. "Tormenting young boys and feeding off their nightmares?" he sneered. She flinched and let out a sigh. She cast the confused blonde in her arms an apologetic look before setting him back in the tree.

She sighed again before diving off the branch and starting away, black clouds of smoke trailing around and behind her.

"You're right, Frost, I should get home. I'll see you later, Jack." she called over her shoulder. The winter spirit froze, not aware she was talking the other blond boy before he called after her,

"Come back, Voi-Andra!" he shouted. The winter spirit raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Your name is Jack?" Frost asked finally. The blonde turned back to him and nodded. "No need to thank me, by the way."

"For what?" Jack asked, clearly confused (oxymoron...) The winter spirit just laughed, lifting the blonde in the air and making his way to the ground.

"For saving you. Who knows what she would have done to you if I hadn't been flying by on my way to bring winter to France." the winter spirit explained, setting the upset boy back down in the grass.

"What?" Jack shouted at the winter spirit. Frost flinched before smiling brightly.

"Do you have a death wish or something, kid?" the winter spirit joked. Jack didn't take it as a joke, however.

"No. I have a 'I want to be with my girlfriend' wish!" he shouted. Had they not been in the forest, people would have probably heard the shouting.

"Girlfriend?! You have serious issues if you find ANY kind of attraction to that demonic soon-to-be queen of the Night Realm." Frost said with a snort. This angered the blonde.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK SHE IS! I LOVE HER!" the teen screamed at the winter spirit. Frost just snorted again and shook his head.

"I know more about the princess than you can ever understand."

* * *

Frost didn't know that said princess and 'soon-to-be queen' was still close enough to hear the whole thing. Tears, blood red, streamed down her face. She flew off at that statement, not wishing to hear any more. Didn't want the winter spirit to hurt her any further.

She was so upset, however, she didn't quite realize what the human had yelled until she was already back in the Night Realm.

* * *

There had been a time, when she wouldn't mind the jabs the winter spirit shot her way. When she would even jab back at him. But that was a time she couldn't remember all that well. She couldn't remember anything all that well anymore.

It was really stupid, honestly it was. It seemed like forever ago, when it was probably not even a few years. A few year, at most maybe 5. And yet, it seemed such a long time ago. When his jokes stopped being funny, and started actually hurting her. Such a long time ago that wasn't so far back.

But she had a funny way of seeing time. It happened differently for her, she couldn't understand it. It would slow and speed up at random points of time, and sometimes it would just all out skip. She never knew when it would happen.

This was not one of those times, and she very much wished it was. She wanted the pain to go away. She wanted to forget everything, even him. She wanted to move on...and never look back.

No matter how hard she tried, though, that night still haunted her.

* * *

"Void? I said I was sorry, honest." he mumbled, reaching over to place a hand on her shoulder. She let out a mangled cry and lashed out at him. Her dark eyes flared and he flinched back.

"I don't want your apologizes, you prick. I want my baby back. I want my little of perfection back. Look what I did! Look what I did..." she sobbed, her anger diminishing and turning into sadness. He moved to wrap his arms around her but she moved quickly away.

"I said I was fucking sorry!" he shouted at her, stepping just a little bit closer.

"I don't care...I killed the only person I loved. Get away from me. Get the FUCK away from me."

"GODDAMN! CAN YOU JUST FORGIVE ME JUST THIS ONCE?!" he shouted at her again. Anger flared in her again and she rose.

"Don't fucking yell at me. Get the fuck out of my home and never come back. Not ever. You call me a monster, yet you try to help me? The fuck is WRONG with you?!"

"YOU ARE A MONSTER! I was just trying to make things not so bad! Hiccup has been really worried about you." his yelling died down, and he the longer he talked to more of a whisper his words became.

"He hates me! He always will because of what I've done. You both have every right to hate me. All I have done is kill. Now get out before it happens again." she just couldn't handle his stupid antics right now and turned her back to him.

"Void, please. Let me help." he reached out to her once more, but she snapped back around and hissed.

"GET OUT FROST!" she shouted, clawing at him and calling for her fearlings to drag him out. He kicked and screamed the whole way, but was loosing too much energy to fight all that well. She let out an angry sigh and gave him another kick before slamming her doors shut.

...

She hated that stupid winter spirit. He was always a dick to her. He just hated her because she got to Pitch before he could. Or, that's how she saw it.

It's not like she chose to be like this, it just happened it that way. It wasn't HER fault she could control the darkness so well.

Not like she cared all that much. Not right now at least. She had almost everything she could ever ask for.

Almost.

...

It was getting to be that time when she would have to go back. She needed to feed again, else her powers would fade.

She wasn't doing anything overly bad, really. Just causing people to have nightmares. But it was alright, because she took them away. Well, she saw it as alright. Only because she needed to keep her powers in order to keep her status as princess, almost queen.

She would gladly just stay in the Night Realm, if she didn't have to feed off nightmares. She had Merel's visits to keep her company, plus all her little Fearlings loved her.

Loved her in a way no one else ever could. They treated her like family. Something she never really had. Even when she was older. She had just had that stupid raven that kept trying to fly. It had loved her, but it was stubborn and wanted to get back to flying as soon as possible.

So she would just stick to her Fearlings for now.

But still, she had to feed.

...

It was a lovely night to be out, she thought. A nice fog surrounded the forest as she leaned back, feeling fully refreshed and content.

She was doing something that wasn't...bad. She was helping sorta. It was her place to do these stupid things. Feed on the nightmares of children around the world. It was something she needed to do. It was...well not bad she guessed.

She really missed that stupid human. It was days like this she wanted to curl around him and sob into his shirt. He would just let it happen and even hug her back, mumbling something to calm her down. She really didn't like what she was doing to people.

But what else was she supposed to do? Let herself shrivel up and blow away? She couldn't...not when her fearlings still needed someone to rule over them. She would have to keep looking for someone else to fill her place and then she could let the darkness take over her.

* * *

She shoved a pillow into her face, screaming into the black fabric. Bloody tears stained the pillow as she pulled it away from her and let out a choked sob.

"Jack." she called out his name and rolled on her side, curling in on herself. Her Fearlings sang softly in her ear, trying to coax their queen into sleep.

"Hear your heart beat, beat a frantic pace. And its not even seven AM." One curled itself around her shaking form while the other two ran slender fingers through her dark brown hair. She sobbed, turning and snuggling into the large Fearling holding her.

"Your feeling the rush, of anguish settling. And you cannot help showing them in." They continued the song, whispering it to her in a low gravely voice.

"So, sleep sugar. Let your dreams come flooding in. Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within. Sleep, sweetie. Let your floods come rushing in, to carry you over, to a new morning."*

She relaxed slightly and fell into a dreamless sleep. Her loyal Fearlings stayed with her, wiping away the bloody tears that streamed down her face.

...

She woke to the sound of someone crying. Not her, this someone was a male. She stood from her bed and her Fearling crowded around her as she walked to the Nightmare Room.

"Who is he?" She asked the globe in front of her. They sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place a face to the sobs.

The large globe swirled black and grey for a few moments before showing the boy that was crying. She took in a sharp breath and felt tears sting her eyes again.

The boy had shaggy auburn hair and he his his face in his hands. She didn't need to see his face to know who it was. It was her favorite little autumn spirit.

She had been watching his nightmares, she knew what he feared. She also knew why he was crying, it was her fault.

She let out a deep sigh and shook her head.

"Take me to him." She whispered to the globe. In a swirl of black sand, she was transported to his room. He lay, curled up in a corner. She walked up to him slowly and reached a hand out.

When it met with his shoulder, she let a sob and collapsed in front of him.

"Hiccup. Remember me, please. I'm here, don't cry anymore. Please." She sobbed into his shoulder and he tensed under her.

"Void." He whispered her name. She cried harder and louder.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup...I'm so so sorry." She mumbled through her tears. He shook his head and auburn locks fell around his face. He wiped the tears he shed and lightly pushed her away.

"You don't get to be sorry. I lost my best friend because of you." He shot back at her. He shoved her away and stood.

"I didn't...I just...Hiccup, I loved him. You know I never...I'm sorry." She whispered. She rubbed her face before standing. "I'm sorry." She said one more time. She wrapped her arms around him again and whispered, "take me home."

Black and grey clouds swirled around them for a few moments before engulfing them.

When the smoke cleared in the room, they were gone.

...

She took the autumn spirit with her, ignoring his protests against it.

He hated her for it, but only for awhile. Mostly because he had no idea how to leave. He still hadn't mastered the whole flying thing yet.

But, within a month or two, he grew to like the castle. At least she was being semi nice to him in a way.

She truly was sorry. She made sure to remind him of that every day.

Now she waited once more. This time she didn't now what it was she waited for. She didn't know. Now that she had Hiccup, and he had somewhat forgiven her, she realized she wanted something else.

That became clear one day when a Fearling spoke up about the boy.

...

"What is he to you?" The gravely voice asked. She turned to the small puff of grey and frowned.

"He is...my person." She answered with a huff. She started to turn away again when the Fearling spoke once more.

"Your person?"

"He is not a friend, nor enemy, nor is his like family. And he definitely isn't my boyfriend, so he is just my person." She explained. The Fearling opened his mouth to speak once more when the sound of screams rang through the halls.

"VOOIID!" Hiccups voice called out to her and she rushed to what was wrong.

* * *

She flew swiftly through the darkened halls and burst through the door to the room his voice came from.

Cold, biting cold hit her smack in the face as the doors swung open. Her eyes widened at the sigh before her.

Hiccup was glaring down a smug looking Frost.

"Void, how nice of you to join us!" the winter spirit greeted, smiling brightly at her and throwing arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

"Don't touch him." she growled, demonic voices lacing in with her own. The autumn spirit seemed unfazed as Frost quickly withdrew his arm.

"What? You don't want to share your new boy-toy?" He sneered at her. She bit out at him, sharp elongated teeth flashing.

"He's not my boy-toy." her voice came out as another demonic growl as she stepped closer to the winter spirit.

"Geez, sorry...I was just assuming you got a new one after things with Jack wen-"

"DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME.!" several voices screamed at him. He flinched and looked at the fuming autumn spirit, who's hair had turned a fiery red.

Frost looked back at Void and stumbled back when he looked into her eyes and saw the darkness swirling about them.

"Oh wow, I was just looking for the autumn boy. Bunny's been on my ass about his disappearance and I figured you'd be the only one crazy enough to kidnap him." Frost said, shrugging and twirling his staff from side to side. He narrowly missed Hiccups head several times, which earned a growl from the autumn spirit.

"I didn't...well..."

"She didn't kidnap me. I'm just visiting her and she'll take me home when I'm READY to go home." Hiccup explained for her. Frost only shrugged again.

"Whatever. Bunny wants you to be back for the ball in a few days. He also said to bring a date." Suddenly, the winter spirit looked flushed...and he hoped neither noticed. But, Void being Void, spoke up.

"You should take Frost. He'd love to go." she not-so-quietly whispered to Hiccup, her whole stance and voice changing in an instant. It was no secret that Hiccup had a thing for the winter spirit, after all, they had been best friends for decades. Neither of them noticed how the other felt...so it was kept hidden. Void knew, though and wanted to make sure they got together.

"How about it then, Jack?" Hiccup asked nervously before he could stop himself.

'Different Jack' she had to remind herself.

"That'd be...nice..." the winter spirit mumbled.

* * *

"Void, you should come tonight!" Hiccup shouted through her door. She groaned and roll out of her twin-sized bed.

"How about I don't?" she mumbled. He made a noise on the other side of the door and suddenly slipped himself inside.

"Come on, it might get your mind off things." he said, walking over to where she stood in front of her closet.

"Even if I went, I don't have anything to wear." she mumbled, running a clawed hand over the fabrics. He shuffled in front of her and flipped through her clothes.

He stopped suddenly and her breath stopped.

"What about your prom dress?" he asked, holding out the deep blue dress from her human life. She smiled sadly.

"I never did get to wear it, did I?" she mumbled, taking the dress in her hands and smiling again.

"Here's your chance." he whispered, walking through her door again and closing it softly behind her.

* * *

"Hey! I'm back! Here to serve you once again my wonderful Queen!" a black raven sang as it slid through the window and landed on Void's shoulder.

"Why did they need you in the first place again?" Void asked, not looking at the beautiful bird but instead staring at the dress.

"Don't worry about it, why did you drag that out? Going to a ball or something?" the raven asked, pointing a talon at the dress.

"I'm thinking about it, yes." Void mumbled back.

"I think you should do it." came the immediate answer.

I think you should turn back into a spirit, Merel." Void mumbled. The raven huffed and shook it's head.

"Just put the stupid dress on. This will be good for you. Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Yes."

"GODS! You trick a girl into running off a cliff ONCE and you're branded for life!"

"You did it twice." The queen mused with a smile. The bird ruffled its feathers and cawed at her.

"The last time wasn't my fault! I swear it was all Hiccup!" She defended, finally flying off her friends shoulder and turning back into the winter spirit she was.

"There's my Merel." Void whispered with a fond smile. Merel rolled her eyes and motioned to the dress.

"Whatever. Are you going to put that on or what?" she asked.

"I might...it depends..." Void smiled at her friend.

"On what?" Merel rolled her eyes again.

"You have to promise not to push me off any more cliffs."

"I can't promise you that. Just like I can't promise not to abuse you." she matched the dark queens smirk with one of her own.

"Abuse me. Sure, that's what we're calling it."

"Yep, we are. Just put the stupid dress on."

* * *

She did it, though, pulled herself into her dress, let her guise fall, and made her way to the Warren. People wouldn't know who she was, so she knew no one would be able to berate her for being there.

Chatter filled the lush, green dance room as she glided her way into the Warren.

"What's the new spirits name?"

"I heard he was just born this year." "I thought he was born two years ago, and was just coming home this year." "No, he's a new born."

"What was his human name?"

"How did he die?"

And so on, the whole room was bustling with question about the new spirit. Void even found herself wondering about him, if only a little.

She wandered through the crowd, searching for Hiccup and Frost. (She still didn't feel okay with calling him Jack.) She found them towards the back and walked over.

Hiccup was in the drinking something when he looked up and saw her. He choked and started crying.

"Oh my gods, Andra." he sobbed, throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her tightly against him.

"Woah, Hic. I asked you not to call me that. Hey, lighten up...what's wrong with you?" she asked, completely taken aback.

"How are you doing this? You almost look like you did back when...back when..."

"You were a' autumn spirit..." a thick aussy voice said behind them. Void-Andra turned and nearly burst into tears, falling into the large rabbits arms.

"DADDY!" she whined, nuzzling his furry neck.

"Get offa me, ankle-bitter." he muttered halfheartedly, pulling her closer to him.

"Where's Soph?" she asked with a chuckle.

"ANDRA!" a short girl with frizzy blonde hair tore Andra from her dad and into her waiting arms. Andra chuckled and hugged the other girl back. "Did you hear about the new spirit? I heard he's really cute!" Soph said, setting Andra back on the ground.

"I heard about him, yes...don't really get what the big deal is though." she muttered, looking back at Hiccup. Who had gone back to talking and laughing with Frost.

Then a thought hit her.

The winter spirit...was he...flirting? Flirting with Hiccup? Could they? No...they keep stealing looks, they're idiots. Stupid boys. Never noticing the way the other looks at them. Time for some helpfulness!

"Hey, you wanna help me with something?" she asked the shorter spring spirit in front of her. The blonde bobbed her head excitedly and Andra told her the plan.

* * *

"Care for a dance, Hic?" Andra asked, holding her hand out for the autumn spirit to take. He laughed and took her hand, pulling her to the dance area.

"Just leave me here why don't you..." Jack (Frost) muttered, turning and almost running into Sophie.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked, not letting him answer and tugging me along anyways.

* * *

A few songs went by, and the more they danced, the closer they got to each other. Andra and Sophie gently guided the two boys closer until during a spin ended Hiccup in the winter spirits arms instead of Andra.

The girls smiled at their handiwork and started giggling softly when a slow song came on. If they didn't get the hint, she swore...

But, it seemed they got it, when Hiccup was swaying with Jack. Both were blushing quite a lot and it made Andra's heart flutter. How adorkable.

The would step on each other's feet and laugh, never actually really looking in their eyes. She smiled softly and watched her best friend and the object of his affection. They were really a cute couple, she had to admit.

She was so caught up in her musings, she didn't notice the person walking towards her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a...friend of mine...maybe you've seen her..." someone said behind her. She turned to face the voice and her smile dropped completely.

"S-sorry?"

"She's about you're height, dark brown hair, the most amazing hazel eyes...the works." he said, smiling at her. His blue green eyes twinkled against the stars splattered on his face. "Hey you." he whispered.

"Jegus...hey..." she stood completely frozen still. Half afraid he would just disappear.

"Can I...could I hug you?" he asked finally. She didn't move for a moment, or even breathe. But only for a moment, before she attacked him.

...

"People are staring at us." Hiccup muttered into Jack's shirt.

"I know." he whispered back, pulling back from Hiccup just a little. "I don't really care if they do."

"You don't?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I have you."

"What?"

"Do you like me, Hic?" the winter spirit suddenly blurted out the question.

"I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't like you." Hiccup mumbled, looking away from Jack.

"I mean as more than a friend. I can't keep this hidden forever. I thought I could, but I can't. I'm in love with you."

"You...you what?" Hiccup was speechless, thoughtless. Nothing mattered anymore but him and the winter spirit holding him.

"You heard me." Jack whispered back. He waited a moment before pushing Hiccup away. "Sorry...I...I understand if you don't want...-"

His sentence was cut short by a pair of lips on his. Hiccup pulled him down the few inches he needed to by tugging on Jack's ice blue tie.

"Don't...want to...what?" Hiccup asked between kisses. Jack made a noise in the back of his throat, akin to a growl and pulled Hiccup into him and held him there.

"You talk too much." he mumbled before claimed Hiccup's lips with his again.

...

She lunged forward at him and tackled him to the ground. He chuckled, but it was cut off by her lips on his.

"You piece of shit. I thought I lost you. Don't ever leave me again." she growled when she pulled back.

He smiled, the pink blush dusting over the stars. She smiled back and kissed him again.

"Come on, there's someone you should see." she said, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet again. She tugged him through the mass of spirits and fairies until she noticed a messy mop of auburn.

She almost started to call him over, before she noticed what he was doing...was that Frost? Were they...?

"Oh my Jegus...CALLED IT MOTHERFUCKER!" she shouted, turning back to point in her boyfriends face. "I called it!"

"Whatever. Clearly he's busy, can we leave now? The only I'm here is because the Frost boy said you would be here." he muttered, flushing and looking at the ground.

"Let's go then."

**...**

**Happy ending! I really wish this could have gone into further detail. As in, explaining what the hell happened with Pitch and why the hell Andra/Void called Aster 'Daddy.'**

**Still just a few questions unanswered, I just couldn't find any places to put it in...sorry. But never the less, its done now. No more my little lovelies. All perfect and such.**

***I almost forgot! The song is called Sleep by Poets of the Fall. I don't own the song or the band, its just one of my favorite songs!**

**Also, anyone who catches the reverences I have put in places in the story can make a request for something they want me to write, and can even be in the story. I just want to know if there are any people from both fandoms. Slim chances, but whatever.**

**Leave a review for the pairing I should do next! It can be from practically any fandom! I might have to do some looking around and find some more, but I...I think I'm just about finished with the Hijack. I have read pretty much every fanfiction out there, rated M and otherwise. I just...I'll keep up with writing and reading it still, but not as much as I used to. Sorry...long explanation is long.**

**Alright, I'm out...bye lovelies!**


End file.
